Numerous impressive catalysts have been developed in transition metal catalysis and organocatalysis with unique activation modes. However, the utility of such catalysts is hampered by inherent drawbacks like limited reaction scopes and high catalyst loading. In an effort to improve upon these limitations, the concept of combing transition metal catalysis and organocatalysis has emerged in the last few years. Strategies, including cooperative catalysis, synergistic catalysis, and sequential/relay catalysis, have been established. However, the incompatibility between catalysts, substrates, intermediates and solvents is the potential shortcoming.